It is well recognized that divers, particularly divers using scuba-type equipment, should carry a signaling device of some kind. Such signaling devices are typically used to gain the attention of another party, including other divers, at the surface of the water. In many cases, the circumstances in which such signaling devices are used are non-emergency; however, occasionally emergencies do arise in which it is imperative that the attention of another party be obtained. This may include life threatening situations, in which if the assistance or attention of another party is not obtained, the death or serious injury of the diver results.
Thus, signaling devices are an important part of a diver's equipment. However, such signaling devices have in the past typically been limited to visual signaling devices such as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,878 to Shieh, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,965 to Johnson. Such visual devices, however, are often not very effective in obtaining the desired attention, particularly if the other party is not looking in the general direction of the signaling device. Further, the known visual signaling devices are all rather bulky and cumbersome to use, which discourages a diver from carrying them.
The above requirements are also applicable with respect to other applications involving the use of self-contained breathing apparatus, such as for fire fighters.
There are of course general purpose audio signaling devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,335 to Wagner, which discloses a conventional air horn operated by Freon gas. The Wagner device can also be activated by blowing into it. However, the air horn is cumbersome, and in any event will not function in a water environment, so that it is not useful to divers. Typically, audible warning devices for scuba divers have taken the form of a conventional whistle, which is attached by a cord or the like to the scuba equipment. While reasonably convenient, such a device requires the diver to blow into it, which action in a particular circumstance the diver may not be capable of accomplishing. Further, there is a significant limitation on the carrying power, i.e. distance, of the sound of such a whistle. Hence, there is a significant need in the art for a signaling device which is both convenient and practical to use, but which also is capable of attracting considerable attention with minimum effort by the diver, fire fighter and the like.